Blind Sight
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: One shot, Max and Alec fluff. Also an attempt to break through my writer block. Anyhow, read, enjoy and please review! Not sure on the rating...


****

**A/N: So this is just a one shot, I'm having a bit of trouble with the other fics I'm still writing, and you could say I've been struck with a bit of writer's block**. **However, this is an attempt to break through that so here we go. **

**The title is taken from the name of a band that play locally in my hometown, Liverpool, U.K. Check em out if ya wish at myspace/blindsightzone. **

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blind Sight **

She had been so blind sighted. So ignorant.

How was she supposed to know? Just because she'd been out in the real world for ten years or so, didn't mean she understood everything. Most things, yes, but not _this_.

Groaning, Max rubbed at her temples allowing her eyes to slip shut as she fought with her instincts and her logic. She just wanted _him_ out of her head. Couldn't she go through an entire day without thinking about _him_? His stolen kiss?

'_But definitely a kiss worth remembering…'_ A sly voice drawled in the depths of her mind, instantaneously making her swallow hard and push the thought as well as the memory away.

He was a virus. One kiss and he had her with a fever for the last five weeks that wouldn't dissipate. She was addicted to those soft lips after one kiss, and yet she hadn't tried anything to make it go away. Sure she had made it so they barely saw one another, brief encounters at Jam Pony and sometimes he would be at Logan's, or Crash. But she always found a reason to jet. To escape. Because for a fact, she knew that if he was in close proximity with her, she would be unstable.

All from one kiss?

_'God…this is pathetic. What's the dealio with me! This is Alec, the damn screw up, womanising, life wrecking prick!' _Groaning aloud, Max drew her knees up to her chest and stared across the expanse of Seattle from her seat on the Space Needle. _'So why can't I think of him without drooling. Why can't I stop thinking about him!' _

Her chin resting on her for arms, she sighed and looked up to the heavens. _'You know why.'_

**0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

Slamming his empty glass down onto the bar, Alec left a couple of bills under it and picked up the freshly filled pitcher the black bar tender set down for him. "Thanks Dan." He flashed a grin, and promptly made his way back over to Sketchy and OC.

"I seen you boy, makin' Original Cindy wait so you could have a sneaky scotch." Alec flashed her a look of pure innocence and gaped open mouthed, to which she rolled her dark eyes and smiled.

"Nuh, uh!" Sketch, pouring himself a drink from the pitcher, grinned and passed it to the eccentric woman.

"Whatever. Hey, either of you guys seen Max? She hasn't exactly been around much lately, what's the deal?" Alec and OC looked at one another briefly, Alec shrugging.

"She's been dodgin' out on us for a while boo, won't tell a sister nuthin'." Alec watched as OC re-filled her own glass and then his, passing him the drink. "But I got a feelin' somethins' gone down, so let's all just give her some time." Alec missed the look she gave him, too busy, lost in his own thoughts as he finally sat down and drank deeply fro his beer.

_'She's been dodgin' you guys 'cause I'm here.' _His jaw tightened at the thought, as the memory of kissing her prickled it's way to the surface of his mind. _'Maybe…I should stop avoiding her…should talk to her…' _His brow crinkled, and taking another swig of the beer he rubbed at the back of his neck and silently sighed.

He didn't know what had invaded his mind to possess him into thinking of kissing Max. He wasn't arguing with it, she was a great kisser. What shocked him even more was that she had responded. It was nothing to do with heat; he knew that as a fact. But the impulse had left him shell shocked to say the least. God only knew how she was feeling.

He wanted more. More kisses like that, more of Max. Damn had that kiss been effective. He felt infected by it, in the best possible way.

One moment they had been arguing about one of Logan's little missions almost going sideways, which Max pinned to him, the next he had her up against the side wall of Joshua's house.

He remembered her hands roaming freely beneath his shirt, her response fuelled with something akin to passion. Desperation.

Lust.

Need.

Alec's jaw gave the slightest of twitches as he recalled the feel of her hips grinding into his own hungrily. But then one of her hands found its way to his back and to a wound. A bullet graze. Nothing major in the life of a transgenic, but it was fresh from their escape from the mission that Logan had asked them to carry out.

When realisation finally slammed into her she had bolted and took off on her trusty ninja. Five weeks ago.

Barely any contact at all since and he already felt he missed her.

"Boo, you aight?" Snapping to attention, Alec flashed the two a winning smile and drained what was left of his beer.

"I'm great." Sketchy raised an eyebrow and tossed a questioning look to OC who merely shrugged. A thought suddenly occurred to the male X5 as he pointedly ignored the non-verbal conversation between his friends as they eyed him curiously.

"Dude, you're quiet. An you're never quiet, it's kinda freaky man." OC 'uh-hmm'd' her agreement.

"Ha, I'm just thinkin' guys, nothing wrong with that. Look, I gotta go, stuff to uh…sort. Catch you guys later." OC tapped her well cared for nails against the table as she and Sketchy watched Alec leave.

"Somethins' up with that boy, an I swear its got somethin' to do with my home girl, you know what I'm sayin?" Sketchy nodded in agreement and added-

"Think they screwed?" OC froze open mouthed for a moment before she turned and batted at her co-workers head savagely. "Ah! What? I'm just sayin, jeez Cin!" Scowling he rubbed at the back of his skull with a huff.

"Fool! Keep ideas like that in that sick mind of yours! In fact, don't think shit up like that again!" Although she wouldn't say it aloud, OC's thoughts weren't too different from the oddball that was Sketchy. The two transgenics had been fine up until a few backs, when they started avoiding one another. In fact, they had been getting quite close, friendlier on Max's part. Just in general better friends.

She hadn't missed the sexual tension oozing from the pair neither…

**0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

The hairs began to prickle at the back of Max's neck as she felt the wind pick up around her. _'I should talk to him...'_ She thought, mildly curious about where he could possibly be at this time of night. _'How bout a strip joint. Or maybe Crash, flirting with the blondest whore in the room.' _The thought made her expression turn sour.

But that didn't change the part of her that missed him, his witty banter, that daft smirk….

"Max." Almost jumping out of her skin and leaping to her feet in a feline spin, she turned to look behind her. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't processed that anyone was up here with her.

"Alec." She whispered, mouth dry, her eyes suddenly found themselves trying to look for something other than him to look at. "What's up?" Turning back to face the city that lay below her, Max drew in a deep breath and folded her arms.

"Are you…?" He stepped forward a little in her direction. "Uh, I mean…are we ya know…?" Snapping back to face her fellow X5 Max glared at him impatiently, bitch reflex making a new appearance.

"Spit it out Alec, I don't have all frickin day." She instantly felt guilty for snapping at him, and regretted her words as his Manticore mask fixed into place. Pursing her lips, she slipped her hands into her jacket pockets and kept her gaze to the side. "Look, I'm sorry just…" He cut in, their eyes locked.

"Nah, forget it. How bout we forget anything ever happened. Start fresh. From here on out. No one has to know, no one has to remember." She visibly flinched. He stood waiting for her answer, but when she didn't he assumed she silently agreed and made to leave, turning his back on her to make his way back down to his motorcycle.

"Alec wait!" He paused and before he new it she was at his side, a firm grip on his forearm. "I can't." His eyes widened as he spun to look at her.

A crimson blush crept across her cheeks as he stood mouth open looking at her like she was speaking a language he couldn't define. "What?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his look of confusion, and slowly she brought herself to stand in front of him.

He saw it again. The look in her eyes and the apprehension in her thoughts.

The want.

Lust.

Need.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Review please!**


End file.
